The invention relates to digital image generation, and more particularly, to systems and methods for determining image orientations when capturing focused objects.
Mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or similar, are typically equipped with embedded camera modules containing lenses, image sensor modules, image signal processors (ISPs) and others, to capture images of objects such as still images or video frames corresponding to focused objects (e.g. people, animals, flowers, mountain, stones or similar). The mobile electronic device may be held vertically or horizontally for focusing on objects to be captured. Mobile electronic devices are typically equipped with gyro sensors to detect orientation, in which the mobile electronic device is held, such as vertical or horizontal, thus, hardware cost is increased.